Joy
by windofmysoul
Summary: Just a Don and Leo brotherly fluff story. Leo always puts his brother's wants and needs above his own. When Don gets depressed over an invention he can not finish, Leo interseeds demonstrating just how much he is willing to sacrifice for his little brother's joy.


Just a Don and Leo brotherly fluff story. Leo always puts his brother's wants and needs above his own. When Don gets depressed over an invention he can not finish, Leo interseeds demonstrating just how much he is willing to sacrifice for his little brother's joy.

I really love TMNT especially the 2012 episodes. Leonardo is a really good big brother. He would do anything to protect his little brothers. He puts their wants and needs above his own, willing to even sacrifice his life for theirs if need be.

"Joy is the evidence of Inner growth" (Maria Montessori).

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT they are the creation of Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird and Nickelodeon so please do not sue me.

Chapter 1

Joy is not dependant on the external; in contrast it is internal. Leo sat with his hands drumming on the heavily taped cardboard box. He had considered wrapping it, but they had no paper for such things and he couldn't afford to buy any. After all purchasing the gift had more than broke him. A huge goofy smile covered the sword weilder's face as he pictured Donnie's reaction. He had spent weeks tracking down the gift and had jumped through many hoops finding ways to purchase it. His heart hammered in his chest as he sat staring at the door waiting for his brothers return. He had excused himself from the group after April had happily alerting him that the package had arrived. Being human with access to shipping Leo had relied on April with the actual process of obtaining the gift. Providing her with the money to buy it and swearing her to secrecy. As soon as April called, he was ecstatic hiding it under a cool exterior and telling his brothers that he had something to pick up at April's and that he'd catch up with them later. Casey had helped him carry the heavy fedex box down to the lair, complaining the whole time. Leo though could care less about the weight he just kept thinking about how thrilled Donnie was going to be when he opened it.

Now he sat staring at the door waiting for the trio to return from a trip to the junkyard. Donnie had needed some supplies for his new project, he had all but given up on the last project he'd spent hours working on. A sly smile spread across Leo's face. Donnie had given up on making an Ex ray machine when he couldn't find the parts. The resident genius had spent weeks grumbling as he grew more and more frustrated with each failure. Donnie may be a genius but there were limits to what he could make with parts scavenged solely from the junkyard and sewars. Not understanding his younger brother's frustration Leo had approached the genius; concerned with his recent shortness and lack of sleep. Donnie had exploded at the friendly confrontation; venting his anger and frustration that had been growing for weeks. Leo not expecting the outburst especially not from his most docile brother, could do nothing but just stand frozen and stare as his brother ranted. After calming down and reassuring his brother that he would figure it out leo convinced the younger turtle not to mush himself so hard and take a few breaks. Leo spent the next few keeping a closer eye on his younger brother making sure the genius was indeed following his word not to push himself to the brink of exhaustion. The young leader would often pull the young inventor from his lab, bring him food or carry a sleeping Donnie to bed. During this time Donnie's words continued to mule over and over in Leo's head. An EX ray machine would be exceedingly useful and practical. Currently they lacked the proper medical equipment to deal with the many injuries they received. Thus far they had managed, but who knew what the future held. And so, Leo formed a plan. He scavenged after everyone was asleep not wanting to get Donnie's hopes up; when these trips came up empty he turned to the internet. He looked up where to buy the part and how. During one such search he discovered someone who was looking to purchase space heroes comics. In particular the one Leo still had in the original plastic wrap, in mint condition. Selling this prized possession would earn a lot of money but not nearly enough for the ex ray part. After much anonymous negationation leo and the man reached a deal. Leo had spent years hunting down and collecting each and every space heroes comic, a feat the buyer was struggling and attaining to do. The man was willing to buy the whole collection for a sum that would cover the cost of the ex-ray part. Leo was slightly torn on one hand he had spent years scavenging looking for and cleaning the comics. They were his most prized possession. On the other hand watching donnies' attitude morph form agitation to dejection had been a heartbreaking sight for the older brother. More than anything Leo wanted his brother's to be happy, healthy and safe. He would give anything to keep them safe, do anything to protect their innocence and preserve their joy. This desire this need to protect drove his every action. It was this underlying drive that pushed away the small negging selfish voice that remained only momentarily and agreed to the sale. He had relied on April during the transaction. The girl had been happy to help she hated to see Donnie so forlorn over the unattainable invention. Though here enthusiasm dissipated when she saw a smiling Leonardo bring the objects he wanted her to sell: his beloved comics. No one not even Mikey had ever been allowed to touch let alone read them, and now he wanted to sell them? April had been baffled. Seeing the determination and anticipation written on her friend's face she dutifully agreed.

Leo straightened up as he heard his brothers' voices coming from the turnstable. Leo couldn't hold back a goofy smile.

"That was a complete and total waste of time" Raph growled throwing his heavy laden bag onto the floor. "I don't even know what half this junk is Don" Raph bit out pulling various broken items out "can you even use this stuff?" Donnie let out a small huff, he hated having to use broken scraps from the junkyard. It was just another reminder that he wasn't and never would be human. Midnight junkyard trips for 'junk' to fill the place holder for actual supplies was just one of the many obstacles he would have to face as a ninja turtle.

"Hey guys" Leo beamed walking over to them, "How'd it go?"

"Oh oh" Mikey exclaimed running over to show Leo his treasure is "I found a DVD of an old show called Gilligan's Island, and a stuffed animal puppy with one eye and" the energetic turtle exclaimed loudly jumping up and down as he thrust the dust covered 'treasures' at his older brother "I found this shoe, half a pillow.." the list rambled on, though Leo was no longer listening. Patting his brother on the head and warmly congratulate him on his 'finds', Leo moved over and to Don and Raph. Excited and impatient Leo grabbed Donn by the arm and started dragging him toward the kitchen. "Come on something I gotta show you!" Don chuckled foundly at his older brother's anticipation. "Is this the reason you ditched the scavenge mission to hed to April's?" Donnie asked, Leo just nodded as he drug the genius out of the living room leaving the other two turtles to sort through the gathered treasures. Leo knew Donnie had already claimed what he wanted so it didn't matter if he pulled the genius aside. As for Leo he rarely if ever took part in dividing what they gathered, he usually let what little treasures like CD's, videos, games, and whatnot for his brothers. His brothers' joy meant more to him than any material item ever could. Curious, Mikey and Raph abandoned their argument over a portable radio and followed the other two turtles into the kitchen. Gesturing for Donnie to sit Leo pushed the heavy box over to him.

"OOhh Presents!" Mikey exclaimed running over to Donnies side, looking expectantly at Leo. Leo just shook his head indicating that as MIkey keenly observed there was only one package and no it wasn't for Mikey. Slightly deflated Mikey meandeed over to the cupboard to grab a snack while he waited for donnie to open the box.

"Is today a holiday or something?" asked Raph as he grabbed a seat by Donnie. Leo just shook his head growing more and more impatient as Donnie just sat there glancing between the fedex box and Leo.

"What is it?" asked Donnie curiously, poking at it in a examitory fashion.

Leo rolled his eyes exasperated "it's a surprise Donnie, and you'll never know until you open it."

With the scissors Donnie cut past the layers of tape, Leo was practically bouncing on his feet in anticipation. Raph had to hold in a chuckle, his older brother was acting like Mikey, what could possibly be in the box to make Leo this excited?

Donnie's breath caught in his chest as he opened the box. Eyes wide he looked up to his older brother whose grin was covering his whole face.

"No" Donnie stated tracing his hands over the machinery.

"Yes" Leo convermed grinning. Mikey and Raph just watched the exchange with blank faces obviously confused, and growing agitated.

"How?" Donnie asked and before Leo could answer Raph cut in. "just tell us what's in the box already"

"The part" Donnie cut out not giving the scientific name knowing his brothers wouldn't understand the terminology would just fuel their agitation. "It's the part to the EX-ray i've been looking high and low for" Donnie exclaimed tears welling up in his eyes. Leo couldn't hide the joy wheeling up inside of him as he watched Donnie examine the part.

"Its brand new too!" Donnie exclaimed smiling. I've never had anything brand new before. Donnie thought it's like I'm an actual inventor with actual supplies!

Leo fidgeted nervously "i hope it's the right part. It took me weeks to to find it. April helped me order it online." Donnie stood and through his arms around his big brother engulfing him in a hug. "Thank you Leo"

The blue clad turtle smiled returning the embrace "no prob little bro." With that Donnie asked Raph to help him carrie the part to his lab. He couldn't wait to get working! He made a mental note to thank April latter and darted to his lab. Leo smiled as he watched his brother go.

Leo smiled to himself as he saw his younger brother's happiness. Joy was indeed a fruit of the spirit.

Please Review

"But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, longsuffering, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, self-control. Against such there is no law." ,

-Galatians 5:22-23


End file.
